


囚

by Causality_clover



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causality_clover/pseuds/Causality_clover
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 20





	囚

·初代×光/女性光  
·光无特定种族描写  
·狗血天雷ooc 注意谨慎观看

英雄大人回到她心爱的海景小屋时，背包里揣着满满当当的恋人节巧克力。  
她将自己的陆行鸟搭档寄放进鸟栏，为田里种着的碎晶洒了鱼粉，还打理了鲁冰花丛，又去清理掉落东方廊椅上的樱花。  
粉色的樱花瓣亲吻着她的指尖，让她不由自主地想起那个人同样柔软的唇。  
于是她撩起身上二号B型战斗服的裙摆，并不在意走光与否，把花瓣全部兜进衣服里，这才推门而入。  
一楼被她做成了花房。此时房内一片安静，莫古力管弦琴放着温柔的钢琴曲，伴随着时针走动的声音，滴滴答答，似乎连时间都在此驻足。  
光绕过仿制方窗走到地下室。  
地下室有着浓郁的生活气息。灶台上是没来得及洗的碗碟，旁边是吃剩的炖点，壁式书柜前的地毯上还散落着她走之前因为某些原因没来得及一一细看的书。  
光走到床边，那个人正坐在床上看书，旁边开着伊尔美格花灯照明。  
阿光看着眼前的这一幕就忍不住勾起嘴角。她轻手轻脚地走到床前，把兜着的花瓣洒了对方一身，然后在对方不满的目光里微笑：  
“我回来了，哈迪斯。”  
对方只是跳下床抖落身上的花瓣，一个眼神也没给她。  
光不满地凑上去：“我回来啦！”  
然后她被书拍了一脸，拍她的人俯视着她：“知道了。我可没聋也没瞎。”  
“龙虾？”光眨眨眼：“你想吃龙虾吗？”  
哈迪斯翻个白眼，拿着书坐回床边，显然不想再和这位大英雄说话。  
光并不在意这位前无影的态度，她抱着自己的背包挨着对方坐下，从包里掏出一大堆恋人节巧克力：“你看，格里达尼亚正在举办恋人节活动，这些都是我参加活动拿到的！”  
她一边说，一边献宝似的把巧克力捧到哈迪斯面前。哈迪斯皱眉，无奈地合上书放到床头，信手捡起一块巧克力：“就这玩意？残次品喜欢的无聊东西。”  
光把背包放在地上，接过哈迪斯手里的巧克力，颇有耐心地剥开：“说什么残次品呢？你现在……”  
她说着掰开一小块巧克力递到哈迪斯嘴边，对方并不避讳，顺着她的手囫囵吞下，末了还咬了一下对方的指尖。  
“哼，我可没求你把我从冥界带回来。”哈迪斯握住女子的手，舌尖在她手指上打了个转：“不知道是哪位大英雄，闯进以太界和海德林做了交易才强行把我带回来的？”  
“你可以走啊，亲爱的哈迪斯？”光顺着他的动作去抚摸他和花瓣一样柔软的嘴唇：“我并没有能关住你的自信。”  
对方闻言哼了一声：“你解开灵魂契约，我这就走。”  
阿光抽回手，慢条斯理地吃掉剩下的巧克力，像猫一样舔食手指：“这不行，你当我废了多大的功夫进颠倒塔把你换回来？我可还不想你就这样返回无光之海。”  
她说着仰头去啄对方的面颊，感受到哈迪斯僵硬了一下，最后还是没有选择躲开：“安啦，虽然我们灵魂和感知都是相连的，但我是不会连你的。”  
“不过。”她扯住哈迪斯松垮的衣领：“如果你不放心，可以随意连上我，看看我在做什么——”  
“我对你的事半点兴趣也没有。”  
阿光跳下床，解开自己的头发，然后开始慢慢脱衣服。哈迪斯并没有阻止她行为的打算，只是扫了一下就移开了目光。  
于是光得以把外衣扔在一旁，穿着短裤和内衣站到哈迪斯身前。  
“你呢。”她的手停留在小腹，可爱的白色内裤下是妖冶的红色花纹：“虽然说着不在意，却在我睡着的时候、往我身上刻了魔纹？”  
“你真可爱，哈迪斯。”  
下一秒她就倒在床榻上，哈迪斯一手卡住她纤细的脖颈，另一只手摁住她的肩膀防止她挣扎太过。  
“哈？我一个人被你留在这，你却想在外面招惹别的人吗？”  
阿光只是笑，于是成功戳中哈迪斯的某根神经。他越加用力地掐住对方，直到对方开始因为本能反应去掰他的手才作罢。  
“真是——无情的男人。”  
阿光仰面躺着，大口呼吸着空气，单手抚摸脖颈上的一圈印记。  
哈迪斯冷眼看着她。  
“行了，把衣服穿上。别搁这发情了。”  
“那不行。”阿光挣扎着好歹是坐起来了，肩部因为方才被施暴而疼得厉害：“我得去洗澡。在你眼里我昨天早上才出门，对我来说可是在第一世界跑了好一段时间呢。”  
“哼哼？”哈迪斯靠回枕头里，不屑地嘲讽道：“那位水晶公不给你准备公寓和三明治了？”  
阿光扶着床沿，双脚刚刚点地，听见这话马上侧过身子，单手扶住哈迪斯的肩膀，在他眉间点了一下。  
“因为我想快点回来见你，所以没在那边修整直接回来了，不过在格里达尼亚又被抓去帮忙……什么的。”  
她说着和恶作剧一样凑到他的耳畔，压低声线：“虽然有简单清洁身上但果然还是得彻底洗干净，不过你在出门前留给我的……老实说不太舍得洗掉……所以，记得给我新的……”  
她拖长了尾音，声音又低又轻，原本不明的气氛瞬间在她的声音里变得暧昧起来。哈迪斯甩开对方，而阿光只是轻轻笑了一声就往浴室去了。  
哈迪斯揉揉耳朵，这才意识到自己的耳廓在发烫。  
真是疯女人。他听着浴室的水声心里想着。  
那帮拂晓的人到底知不知道他们的大英雄有多疯狂？  
终战之后他确实接受了自己战败的结局，回归冥界安眠，然而却在某天被迫醒来，第一眼看见的就是这位把自己物理上捅了个对穿，杀死自己的大英雄抱着他一把鼻涕一把泪。  
蠢死了。哈迪斯晃头，试图把刚刚回想起的画面甩出脑子。  
他花了一番功夫才认识到自己死而复生的事实，可是对于自己的灵魂被迫与光之战士刻下契约才能留在世上这种事实在是接受不能。  
他，暗之使徒、原种无影爱梅特赛尔克，现在却和光之使徒、拯救世界的大英雄有了斩不断的联系——？  
简直不能单纯用荒唐来形容。  
对此大英雄是怎么回答的来着？  
“你说的无影原生种爱梅特赛尔克，为了古代同胞战斗到最后一刻的爱梅特赛尔克，不是已经被我杀了吗？”  
“你只是哈迪斯。是我——”  
她的什么？  
她没说完，哈迪斯也懒得问。  
只是每每想起自己的灵魂不再完全属于自己，而是和另一个人紧密相连，甚至能做到共享肉体上的五感，他就有一种被囚禁的焦灼感。  
而这种感觉在每次光外出回来和他分享冒险故事的时候都会往上递增，终于在她再度前往第一世界的前夜爆发。  
先是日常斗嘴，然后是斗殴，最后他侵犯了光。  
不不不。与其说是侵犯，还不如说是打开了不该打开的开关。大英雄从头到尾没有半点反抗的意思，甚至像动物一样在他的侧颈上留下细密的牙印。  
“这是烙印。”她笑得很是自满，换来的是哈迪斯更加粗暴的对待。  
他想他们当时都疯了，他甚至在光意识不清昏昏睡去以后，用魔力在她的小腹刻了符纹。  
“这是烙印。”他告诉对方。  
可是又何必这么做？他大可在光第一次外出的时候就抽身离去，继续他合并世界的大业；共享感知又怎么样，他们彼此都不会去连接上对方的世界。  
这让哈迪斯越发烦躁，结果就是，大英雄前往第一世界时带着一身淤青和一肚子精水。  
只不过就算对着光发泄暴力或是别的什么，哈迪斯心里的烦闷还是没有就此消去。  
他闭门不出，尽管光并没有限制他的人身自由——倒不如说为了他能像普通人一样外出和生活，光还花大力气跑去帝国偷了个罐头回来。  
只是到底不如人愿，普通人的生活离哈迪斯已经太过遥远。

浴室的水声停了下来。

光从门后探出头：“哈迪斯，来帮我搓背？”  
“大英雄没有手吗？”哈迪斯嘲讽道，但奈何没架住她可怜兮兮的眼神，还是挽起衣袖向她走去。  
阿光看着他一脸不耐烦地走过来，活像是找她打架的样子，笑得更欢了。她乖乖坐好，指向洗漱台：“浴花在那。”  
说完看看哈迪斯身上的睡袍：“嗯？你要不要把衣服脱了？”  
哈迪斯扯一下自己的袍子，随着响指声，长款的睡袍瞬间变成刚好遮住膝盖的棉质衬衣。  
阿光对着换了装扮的哈迪斯傻笑：“创造魔法真方便。哈迪斯穿什么都好看。”  
“……哼，你以为谁都和你一样活得像个残次品里的二级残废。”  
哈迪斯嘴上不忘损她，手里已经拿着浴花打好泡沫往她后背糊；作为现役冒险者，她的皮肤并没有刻意进行保养的时间，饶是如此也依然白皙柔软，只能认为天生如此；后背上遍布着新的伤疤，从冷兵器的割伤到魔法造成的灼伤应有尽有，想必在第一世界又经历了一场苦战。  
哈迪斯看着崭新的伤疤，手上下的力气重了几分。  
阿光吃痛“嘶”了一声，扬起脖颈，却又想到了什么的样子缩回去。  
“这会儿知道痛？”哈迪斯钳住光的左边胳膊，迫使她挺直脊背向前俯身。  
光还没回答，哈迪斯就扯过淋浴器往她身上淋，烫得她差点跳起来，奈何被钳着胳膊，于是跳的动作变成了滑稽的挣扎，溅得到处都是水。  
哈迪斯单手握着淋浴器，看向自己身上湿到可以拿去浇花的衬衣，一时间不知道该先骂她还是先换衣服。最后他选择把对方扔进浴缸里，以便自己马上离开这个是非之地。  
然而，虽然不知道古代人能不能心想事成，不过残次品的世界里，不如意才是常态。  
阿光被暴力扔进浴缸，转头就泼了他一身水以示不满。哈迪斯沉默了半天，捋一把滴水的头发，回身对着光的脖子上手就掐。  
“看样子你还是太闲了，才会保留这么多精力——”  
光被他掐得几乎窒息，却仍然不忘记露出笑容：“所……咕……你这……咕呜……帮我消耗？”  
哈迪斯放开她，光趴在浴缸边沿喘气。  
“大英雄真是个怪人。”哈迪斯甩着手，像是要甩掉什么脏东西：“你到底知不知道自己从进屋开始随时能死在我手里？”  
“你还有非要杀我的理由吗？”脖子上的痕迹隐隐作痛，阿光终于使用了治疗魔法：“总不能是我话多？”  
“你也知道自己话多？”哈迪斯用魔法烘干自己的衣服，谁知道刚起个头又被阿光泼了一身。  
这次哈迪斯连生气都懒得了，干脆利落地给自己换了一身。阿光见他居然没了反应，可怜兮兮地去扯他的衣角：  
“我错了。”  
哈迪斯回头，想看这位大英雄还有什么下文。  
“但我不改。”  
很好。  
哈迪斯一个响指把人摁进水里，连表情都吝啬给予。  
光猛抬头，深吸一口气：“你真打算因为我话多杀了我？”  
“我看你这不是好好的？”哈迪斯面无表情，完全没有感到心虚。  
“什么好好的！”光支起半个身子抓住哈迪斯的双臂：“啊，你说好好的，我还想问你到底刻了什么魔纹啊！为什么你以外的人碰到我就会发痛！在魔法宫殿战斗完的时候阿莉塞和水晶公来扶我，疼得我差点升天！总不能没死在敌人手里，先因为自己人的触碰痛死了吧！”  
哈迪斯捏住她的下巴，居高临下和她对视：“我都说了，你把我留在这里，自己却满世界招惹别人，不觉得太过分了？”  
“……你在吃醋吗？”  
“……我建议你尽快把脑子里的矮人棉掏出来，还能买个好价钱。”  
明明就是……阿光拍开哈迪斯的手，在心里嘀咕。  
哈迪斯看着不知道又在想什么的光，眼神晦暗。  
一时间两个人都不再说话。

沉默。  
沉默是今晚的雷克兰德密铺铁桥。

光从浴缸里出来的水声打破了这片寂静。她原本想去拥抱哈迪斯，然而起得太急，脚下绊到浴缸边上，整个直接扑了出去；而哈迪斯好巧不巧在走神，被她一扑，直接失去重心，两个人一起栽倒在地，摔了个晕头转向。  
哈迪斯骂人的话还没出来，就被光攀上肩膀，用自己的唇舌堵了回去。  
好像比花瓣还软……光被推开时心想。  
而哈迪斯尽管在反应过来之后迅速推开了她，却并没有更进一步的动作。他们依然坐在地上，哈迪斯凝视着光，神情复杂。  
光见对方没有再拒绝，于是又贴上去，细细地啄着他的嘴角，然后凑到他耳边舔舐他的耳廓，像个小动物。  
“和我做好不好？哈迪斯？就现在……”  
“嗯？在这里？”哈迪斯的声音听上去更像是叹息。  
“随你喜欢。”光对准他的大动脉咬下去，留下一个浅浅的印记。

……虽然说了随他喜欢……  
浴室地面的瓷砖有些冰凉，光匍匐在他身前，用自己的口舌含弄着他半勃起的性器；尽管之前表现的再是主动，可是生疏的动作却在瞬间暴露了她没什么经验的事实。她小心翼翼地用舌尖去点性器的顶端，然后是舔，最后又试图一口含住，奈何加雷安人的尺寸对她来说实在偏大，怎么努力也无法尽数吞下；性器就这样抵在她喉咙前，异物感迫使她干呕，而她又不愿意放弃，在吞吞吐吐间被刺激出生理性泪水，可怜兮兮的样子怎么也看不出是主动的一方。  
……完全是凭着这家伙的喜好在做。哈迪斯轻轻顺着光的头发，仿佛在抚摸宠物。刚洗干净的头发柔软而蓬松，发丝绕上他的手指，带着洗涤用品的香味，甜甜的像街边孩子吃的糖果。  
可是这个女人和糖果没有一点相似，更不可能让人觉得她像个孩子。  
他穿过光的头发将手指落在她的后颈，沿着脊背慢慢划下去，身前努力的人立刻开始打颤，支着的身子迅速瘫软，发出了不明的呜咽。  
“哦豁？”哈迪斯有些好笑：“大英雄的敏感点真是奇怪。”  
作为回应，光用力吮吸了一下口中粗硬的躯干，随即感觉到哈迪斯用力抓住了她的肩膀。她想笑，但是口腔被塞满让她无法做出多余的表情，只好接着低下头努力取悦对方。  
当然，前提是这对哈迪斯而言确实算取悦的话。  
哈迪斯拍拍她的背：“行了起来，还是去床上……”  
光呜呜摇头。  
“……那就别这么悠闲。”  
哈迪斯似乎打定了快点结束，毕竟他真的不想继续坐在冰冷的瓷砖上，看眼前人不得要领的表演。他扯住光的头发，后者吃痛被迫仰头，但是不等嘴里的性器滑落，她又被狠狠地摁了下去，棍状物直接捅进喉咙；光瞪大了眼，双手本能抓扯到了哈迪斯的衣服，没来得及发出抗议又被拎起来，如此反复，终于在她全身瘫软时结束。带着腥味的浊液窜入咽喉，从口腔内溢出流下，和她的泪水混在一起。  
“咕……”光抬头，双手撑地，努力咽掉口中的液体。嘴角挂着东西让她难受，她用手去蹭，结果弄得满手都是，让她不知所措，最后只低低发出“呜”的一声。  
“满意了？”哈迪斯抓住光的胳膊把人提起来，拿起旁边的毛巾为她抹脸，又把她的手指一一擦干净。  
光靠进哈迪斯怀里随他动作，末了用鼻尖去蹭他的下巴。  
“……你在这种地方意外的温柔啊。”  
哈迪斯不置可否，也看不出他对这评价到底有何感想。

两人重新坐回大床上。  
光坐在哈迪斯身上，捧着他刚刚创造的水杯猛灌了几口水，口中的腥味这才慢慢褪去。哈迪斯接过杯子随手放到床头，转头的功夫已经被光倾身搂住。  
她想要再次去亲吻对方，却被对方用手掌隔开了。  
光眨眨眼，神情难得的黯淡下去；哈迪斯并不在意她想到了什么，他低头去嘬她白嫩的颈部，在上面留下一个个红印；舌尖一路蜿蜒到锁骨，最后在她的胸前停下，不等她的呻吟溢出唇畔，牙齿就咬了上去，留下一排印记。  
光垂着头，双手搭在哈迪斯肩膀上，抓着他的衣服，身体因为快感而泄力，却又倔强地支撑着；抱着她的人感受到了她的变化，于是指尖再度抚摸上她的脊椎；她立刻颤抖起来，大有直接瘫倒的趋势。  
“真是夸张的反应。”哈迪斯抬起头，一只手拍拍光因为刺激而涨红的面颊，另一只手顺着背部一路而下，探入她的双腿之间：“嗯，看样子差不多了？”  
光咬住下唇，死死抱住他。  
“我想看着你。”  
她支吾着，声音小小的；哈迪斯不禁感到好笑，明明更大胆的事情都做过了，反而在这种时候……  
他似乎想到了什么，眉头不由自主地抽动了一下。  
光并不知道发生了什么，等她反应过来时已经被哈迪斯摁在身下。哈迪斯一手捏住她的肩膀，一手扶起她的大腿，在她尚且茫然无措的神情里毫不留情地长驱直入。  
没有半点温存的行为让光发出一声含着尖叫的长吟，疼痛和愉悦同时在她的身体里溢开，她的眼泪又一次不受控制地流了出来。  
“呜……会坏……”她试图发出抗议，但很显然是徒劳。  
哈迪斯腾出手撑开那张不安分的嘴，曲指夹住她的舌头搅弄起来；光本想掰开他的手，然而意图立刻被察觉，她的大腿被抬到更高，性器直接捅进最顶端，撞开子宫口，她的脑内瞬间一片空白。  
眼看身下的女人开始不受控制地翻白眼，哈迪斯抽回手，转而去蹂躏她的双乳。她的胸部并不算大，平时在衣物的覆盖下可以说是毫无存在感，如今握在手里却是堪堪握住，稍不留神就会跳脱出去。他俯下身，在她的脖颈和肩膀上留下新的吻痕，衬着她略带苍白的皮肤，像是一个个烙下的印记，深深铭刻在灵魂之上。  
哈迪斯放缓动作，从光的身体里退出些许，然后靠近她的脸庞，轻柔地舔食掉蔓延的泪水。光本能地想要亲吻他，依然被他避开。  
“……别总在奇怪的地方温柔……”  
光抬手去拥抱哈迪斯，双腿紧紧缠上他的腰肢，整个人毫无戒备，对着他完全打开身体。哈迪斯半搂住她，声音稍微有点沙哑：“真不怕我杀了你？”  
“那你也会死。”光把下巴抵在他的肩膀上：“我们的灵魂已经锁在一起了。”  
“我可不在意。”哈迪斯在光的肩膀上留下深深的齿痕，光吃痛，却强忍着没有惊叫出声。  
“我在意。”她在对方的怀里蹭蹭，似乎这么做能够缓解疼痛。  
答非所问。  
哈迪斯看着光尚且带着雾气的眼睛，发出半是无奈的叹息。  
光捧住他的脸，迫使他和自己对上视线。  
“看着我。”光还在颤抖：“至少现在，看着我。”  
“只看着我。”  
回答她的是新一轮粗暴的抽插，刚才旖旎的气氛荡然无存，就像是两人一起做了场短暂的梦。  
光仍然抱紧了哈迪斯，啜泣和呻吟混杂，喘息划过施暴者的耳畔，并没能让他有所怜惜。两人都放弃了思考，遵循着本能而去。  
哈迪斯低头去啃咬身下女人的身体，在和光有实质关系之前，他自己也不知道自己还有这种癖好；又或者说，因为是眼前这个人才激发了他的行为。光泪眼婆娑，也不清楚到底是因为哈迪斯动作过于粗暴，还是啃咬得太用力。她的声音已经变了调，像求饶或是哀叹，十指隔着衣料扣进哈迪斯的皮肤，在朦胧的意识里，她似乎听见“嘶”的一声。  
光睁大眼睛去看眼前的人，然而雾气模糊了视线，她什么也看不清。她拥抱的躯体是如此温暖，她却哭了。  
与疼痛或是愉悦无关，她只是借着这样的情景在哭。  
随着再次没入最深处，侵占着她身体的人突然放缓了动作。  
光茫然地去看他。  
哈迪斯捞起哭泣的人揽在怀中，一下一下拍着她的背部，像在哄孩子。  
“自己说的要做怎么突然哭起来了？弄得和强奸一样，我可没有这种奇怪的爱好。”  
“疼……”  
“我看你疼得很开心啊？”  
光把头埋进他的怀里，支吾着不说话；哈迪斯等了一会，只等来吸鼻涕的声音。  
他叹气：“我说你可别蹭我衣服上……要是不想继续那现在就停……”  
“……不需要。”光撑起身子，双手扶住他的肩膀，试探着动起来：“是我不好……继续吧。”  
哈迪斯看着眼神依然茫然的人，长呼一口气，手指穿过她的鬓角，将她被汗水润湿而贴在面颊上的头发整理到耳后去。  
“你啊，对你那些同伴也这么不坦诚吗？”  
光歪过头，并没有从哈迪斯的话里反应过来，快感和欲望正在重新支配她的大脑。  
“算了算了。”哈迪斯莫名有些来气，一巴掌打上她的臀部，发出清脆的声响；对方闷哼一声，紧咬着他的穴口骤然抽动了一下，本就足够湿滑的甬道涌出更多的液体，顺着腿部滴到床单上。  
“下面的嘴比上面的诚实多了。”哈迪斯一边评价着，也不管光到底有没有听进去，一边双手扶上她的腰肢。大概是常年战斗的原因，她的腰肢格外柔软，甚至让哈迪斯有种稍微用力就可以掐断的错觉。  
光还在专心扭腰，试图发泄所有的欲求，所以哈迪斯外力介入时她没能反应过来，等到再次被整个捅开才后知后觉发出哀鸣。  
哈迪斯摁住挣扎的人，再一次把她压到身下。坐着确实能让他更加深入，可是他却本能地排斥这姿势——光低着头，他只能看见一个毛绒绒的脑袋。  
大概就和光想要看着他一样，他也想看着光。  
……或是看着其他的什么。  
而此时此刻的光，仿佛察觉到他的想法一般露出不加掩饰的笑容：“看着我，你看着我——”  
“我在看。”哈迪斯含糊不清地回答，同时加快了动作。在身下的人无法抑制地颤抖着到达顶峰时，将灼热的液体全部喷洒在她的身体里。他看见光的小腹隆起，然后随着他的退出慢慢恢复原样。  
室内回归于静，落地钟的指针摆动的声音清晰可闻；屋里淫靡的味道则提醒着两个人，刚刚发生的情事并不是做梦。  
床榻上一片狼藉。

光看着天花板，双目无神，任由哈迪斯把她横抱起来带进浴缸里。浴缸里蓄满温水，极大程度缓解了她酸痛的四肢。她靠在哈迪斯怀里，脑内空空，俨然已经放弃了思考。  
就这样吧。她的脑内只回荡着这一句话。  
他还在这里就好。  
至于他的期盼他的思念他的心愿——  
就让她恶毒地囚禁于此，连同这个失而复得的灵魂一起。  
光带着一点讨好意味去蹭哈迪斯的侧脸，而后者正致力于清理掉她身体深处残留的浊液。他的手指在光的身体里探索着，光抱住他环着自己的手臂，毫不避讳地打开自己的身体。  
“需要我夸奖一下你的配合吗？”哈迪斯抽回手，顺势在光的腹部蹭了两下。  
光没有回答，她攀上哈迪斯的肩膀，又一次试图亲吻他。  
哈迪斯正打算把她拎开，没想到她自己停下来了。  
然后她跪坐在他身前，轻轻地拥抱了他。  
“这样就好。”光把头埋在哈迪斯胸前，听着他的心跳：“我不可以贪心。”  
哈迪斯把她推开，低头在光的肩膀上留下新的齿痕，直到对方因为疼痛无法忍耐而低呼出声，这才作罢。  
他擦擦嘴角，眯起眼睛：“祈愿死者的复生，囚禁不该存在的灵魂，违背了法则的你——在说什么呢？”  
光撑起身，学着哈迪斯的样子在他的肩膀上留下牙印，只是到底没有他留下的痕迹深，或许是已经没有力气，又或许是舍不得用力。  
她坐下，重新靠回哈迪斯的怀里。  
“所以我不可以接着贪心。”  
光低声回答。  
“否则一定会忍不住想要更多。”  
“你还想要什么？不知足的大英雄？”哈迪斯撩开光的头发，在她的脖颈上衣物遮不住的地方留下新的吻痕。  
你。  
有那么一瞬间，话语几乎冲出光的喉咙，她理应顺势说出口，却还是克制住了。  
就算说出口也必定得不到真心话，狡猾的前无影一定会说，拜你该死的灵魂契约所赐，我已经是你的附属品了。  
可这不是她真正想要的。  
于是光只是靠在前无影的怀里，笑着摇头。  
“大英雄真是个怪人。”哈迪斯有一下没一下地玩弄着她的头发。  
“你也没差。”光笑着回答。  
哈迪斯把人捞起来，又一路抱回床榻上。  
“睡吧。”他说，为光套上棉质睡衣。  
光心安理得地享受着对方的服务：“真的，你总是在奇怪的地方温柔。”  
哈迪斯没有回答。他扯过被子，不知为何抱住了光。于是光毫不客气地抱着他的手臂，很快陷入半梦半醒的状态。  
迷糊之中，似乎又听见哈迪斯在说话。

“……想要的……到底是什么……？”

光下意识把人抱得更紧。

她想要，她渴求的，无论如何也不可以说出口。那是忌讳，是对两个灵魂的玷污，是对两个世界无数人的背叛。  
所以在这里就好，在她出于私心囚禁的灵魂的怀里沉沉睡去。  
至少在梦里，有他们渴求的永远。


End file.
